


0300

by jedi_harkness



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Missions Gone Wrong, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: "Still stewing over the mission, I see," Una said, crossing her arms over her chest.Chris whirled at the sound of her voice, and then sagged like a child who had been caught out. "I have ample reason to stew," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	0300

**Author's Note:**

> With at least four other fics in progress, I found time to write out a short one with Pike and Una. This was inspired by a recent post from a Captain Pike RP/fan account on Twitter, and I initially planned to have more explicit sex, but in the end I decided that implied sex was a better way to go. While this story is rated 'T', it does have a sprinkling of strong language. Hope you all enjoy, and feedback is always welcome! Oh, and unfortunately I couldn't post this in time for Anson Mount's birthday. So Happy Belated Birthday to our dear Captain!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry, and on Star Trek: Discovery created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Star Trek and it's related characters are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Una inhaled deeply as she slowly came awake, her arm instinctively reaching out to Chris' side of the bed. Her fingers found only empty space, which brought on a spike of worry as her eyes snapped open.

"Computer, lights at twenty percent," she ordered urgently as she sat up. She quickly scanned the bedroom and Chris was nowhere to be seen. Holding the blanket to her chest, she sighed and mentally surmised where her Captain had likely gone. Una glanced at the chrono, which indicated that it was 0300 in the morning. Frowning, she slipped out of bed and went to the dresser to fetch something to wear. After throwing on one of Chris' t-shirts and a fresh pair of panties, she ran a brush through her hair then padded over to the living area.

Not surprisingly, she found Chris standing at the window with a glass tumbler full of amber liquid in his hand. Truth be told, brooding would have been a more accurate description. His back was to her, but she could see the reflection of his grim countenance. He was barefoot and clad in a black t-shirt and blue sleep pants, and the dim light combined with the brightness of the passing stars brought a sharpness to his chiseled features. The usual sparkle in his blue eyes was gone, replaced by weariness and disappointment.

"Still stewing over the mission, I see," Una said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chris whirled at the sound of her voice, and then sagged like a child who had been caught out. "I have ample reason to stew," he replied, taking a sip of his drink.

The _Enterprise_ had been sent on a mission to mediate peace talks between two warring systems which happened to be rich in dilithium deposits. The objective was not only to end hostilities, but to convince both systems to join the Federation. If all went well it was hoped that mining rights to the dilithium could be secured in the future. But as the old Earth saying went, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. One side of the conflict, as it turned out, didn't come to negotiate. The ambush was swift and brutal, and most of the diplomatic party, which included Chris, were lucky to get out alive. Communications between _Enterprise_ and her Captain had been cut off, and Una had to hold down the fort while caught in a standoff been two opposing ships. With the peace talks in shambles and lives in danger, Una made it clear to their foes that attacking the party would be considered a hostile act which would result in their making an enemy of the Federation. And she expressed in no uncertain terms that she was prepared to demonstrate the full power of a Federation starship unless they were allowed to rescue their people. The enemy had scoffed, thinking she was bluffing, and Una was forced to give the order to fire on the surface of the planet, stunning one of their squads with a phaser bolt. That gave the enemy second thoughts, and they allowed _Enterprise_ to beam up the party and go on their way. Thankfully the casualties were light and only one of the diplomatic party was killed. The majority of the injuries were minor, although Yeoman Colt suffered a severe burn from one of the aliens' weapons. And Chris came out relatively unscathed, at least physically. As soon as the dust cleared, the injuries were seen to, and the reports were made, he and Una absconded to his quarters and simply lost themselves in each other, grateful to have come out of that clusterfuck alive. Una had gone out like a light afterwards, unlike Chris. Which was why he was awake and drowning his frustrations with hours to go until their next shift.

Una sighed. "I hated leaving that situation, too. But at least one of them is still interested in joining the Federation, and they understood why we had to leave."

Chris huffed and took another gulp of his drink. "I don't know what frustrates me the most: That one side had no intentions of talking peace, that it was such a complete FUBAR and people got hurt or killed, or that for the Federation it was as much about the dilithium, if not more so."

"Those casualties aren't your fault, Chris. We had no idea this was going to happen," Una said, stepping closer to him. "And this wasn't the first time diplomacy was used in order to gain resources. That practice has been done for centuries."

"I know..." Chris said on a sigh. "But wouldn't it be nice if all diplomatic missions were more altruistic?"

"It would be. It would be more in line with what the Federation is supposed to be about. And if it's any comfort, the altruistic missions outweigh the ones with an agenda," Una replied, lightly rubbing his shoulder.

Chris hummed and took another sip of his drink. "I've had it with agendas," he muttered.

Una could tell he was still feeling the sting of their experience with Section 31 and Control. "You're not thinking of resigning again?" she asked worriedly.

Chris shook his head with a wave of his hand. "No, no... I'm not that deep in despair. It just gets... exhausting at times."

Una nodded. "Oh... I know it," she murmured, leaning close to kiss his cheek.

Chris turned to look at her, smiling softly at the gesture. "I must exhaust you at times, such as when you have to drag yourself out of bed in the early morning to console me."

"If I'm needed at 0300 in the morning, I'm happy to get up for you," Una replied twinkling.

Still smiling, Chris put down his drink and put his arm around her waist to pull her closer. "I really don't deserve you," he murmured, claiming her mouth in a sensuous kiss.

Una eagerly opened for him, moaning softly as her arms went around his neck. Their tongues leisurely explored each other's contours, simply tasting and enjoying. Chris eased back enough to nip at her bottom lip, his hands skimming up and down her sides. Una's body warmed and her own hands ran over his shoulders and chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his t-shirt. Chris' breath hitched and his pupils dilated as their bodies pressed together. "Speaking of getting up..." she purred.

Chris blushed. "Um... yeah," he said, his hands dipping under her shirt to curve around her ass.

Una knew they both needed sleep, but if another session of lovemaking would make them feel better... "Couch or bed?" she offered lowly.

Chris immediately lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "Bed," he growled, already carrying her off to their designated spot.

Una chuckled, her arms secure around his neck as they went. She squealed as he levered her upon the mattress and eagerly tugged her borrowed t-shirt up and over her head. Chris pressed close to rain sweet kisses upon her breasts, and Una mewled softly as she carded her fingers through his hair. Soon enough, the troubles of the previous day were far from their minds, and Una noticed the sparkle returning to Chris' eyes as he kissed his way down her body. _It's a better day already_ , she thought with a smile on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
